


Logicality OneShots

by ChelleBug



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 16,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBug/pseuds/ChelleBug
Summary: ~Requests: Open~I decided to split my old one-shot book into two. Logicality and Prinxiety. So, the old one-shots that I made are gonna be in here.





	1. Requests ~Open~

This is the request page for one-shots ONLY about Logicality. Comment any requests you have for me so it may be written and published.


	2. OTP Questions #1

Which one tells the other not to stay up all night and which one stays up all night anyway?  
Patton would tell Logan to get some sleep and do not stay up. But, Logan ignores him and stay up anyway.

Which one reads OTP prompts and says "Oh, that's us!" and which one goes "Eh, not really,"?  
Patton would stumble upon the world of us fangirls and boys and... non-binaries? Yeah. Logan would always go through with Patton saying an OTP prompt sounds just like them.

Which one spends all day running errands and which one says "You remembered (thing), right?"  
Honestly, Logan would run errands. When he gets back, Patton would ask if he remembered (thing). He would sigh and go back out.

Which one drives the car and which one gives him directions?  
Logan would be driving while Patton gives directions. Though Patton ends up getting them lost.

Which one of your OTP overdose it on the alcohol and which one makes the other stop drinking?  
I feel like Logan is the alcoholic for some reason... but I have no idea.

Which one keeps accidentally using the other's last name instead of their own?  
They have the same last name. But in an AU, Logan does it by accident and Patton would think it's adorable. 

(Logicality) Which one always screams about the spider and which one brings the spider outside?  
Patton would instantly get on the table and scream. Logan would rush in, see the spider, sigh, takes it outside, get his boyfriend in his arms and comforts him.

Which one gives the other their jacket?  
When Logan sees Patton shiver, he always takes his jacket off and hands it to him.

Who's the first one to admit they have feelings for the other?  
Logan would gain feelings and would be concerned, so he goes to Patton. Patton would catch on to his feelings eventually.

How good would your OTP be at parenting?  
Patton is naturally good at being a parent since he gained so much experience from babysitting. Patton would teach Logan how to be a good parent.

(Logicality) Which one types with perfect grammar and which one types using numbers as letters?  
Honestly, Logan would type perfectly. Patton tries to be like one of the 'cool kids' and shortens a word with numbers instead of letters.

Which one gets attacked by a bully and who protects them?  
Patton would get injured by being a 'pushover' and Logan would defend him.

Who makes the bad puns and who makes a pained smile every time the other makes a pun?  
Patton (Obviously) would make a whole bunch of puns. Logan would always go through with it because he loves Patton so much.

Who comes home from work to see that the other one bought a puppy?  
Logan would come home after work. Then he sees the puppy and sighs. Patton looks at Logan with pleading eyes. Logan would eventually give up. "You have to take care of it."

Which one gives the other a piggyback ride when they're tired?  
Logan would carry a half-asleep Patton to his room.

Which one holds the umbrella over both of them when it rains?  
Logan would hold it over him and Patton.


	3. OTP Questions #2

Who eats the others uneaten pizza crusts?  
Logan doesn't really eat his, so he gives it to Patton, who is more than happy to eat the crusts. (Since it's usually stuffed crust...)

Who is more likely to cry over a sad book or movie?  
Patton.

Who sings along with the radio?  
Patton usually sings along while Logan just listens while smiling.

Who shops for groceries?  
Patton usually does, but Logan sometimes comes with to make sure nobody stares or flirts with his boyfriend.

Who kills the spiders?  
Logan. Patton would just jump on the table and shake.

Who is the morning/night person?  
Patton is. His boyfriend has a hard time sleeping when he just stays awake almost all night.

WHO PROPOSES?  
Logan does.


	4. Simple

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan was in his room. He felt stressed out today and couldn't figure out why. He kept on thinking about him. Patton.

Logan sighed and looked around for something to calm him down. He looked over at his dark blue acoustic guitar. He hadn't told anyone that he played the guitar. That would absolutely kill him inside. Logan got up out of his chair and grabbed his guitar. He strummed a few chords and took a deep breath. He looked at the door. It was closed. Good.

Though... it would be even better if Logan had actually locked it before playing.

*****

Patton skipped down the hall and heard something. He stopped when he got to Logan's door. It sounded like a guitar. Patton peered inside.

(Play the song)

Logan was playing the guitar, but what surprised Patton was Logan's voice as he started singing.

"The way your fingers fit in mine  
It's five plus five, not rocket science  
This day in time, it's hard to find  
It's true the road we're on ain't a traffic jam  
It's a Sunday drive on a piece of land  
It's paradise as long as I'm with you."

'Who is he talking about?' Patton thought.

"It's like one, two, three  
Just as easy as can be  
Just the way you look at me  
You make me smile  
Ain't no need to complicate it, we both know that's overrated  
We've been there, it's safe to say it ain't our style.  
It's just that simple, S-I-M-P-L-E  
Simple as can be  
It's just that simple, S-I-M-P-L-E  
Simple as can be."

'He has a beautiful singing voice... too bad he doesn't use it often.' Patton thought.

"We used to live on Instagram  
Worry 'bout who all gives a damn  
'Bout where we've been and where we ended up  
Then I met you and you met me  
And all the rest is history; an epiphany  
That all we need is us."

Logan turned away from the door and Patton sneakily walked in.

"It's like one, two, three  
Just as easy as can be  
Just the way you look at me  
You make me smile  
Ain't no need to complicate it, we both know that's overrated  
We've been there, it's safe to say it ain't our style  
We're just simple like a six string  
The way this world was meant to be  
Like laughin' love, make a lot out of a little  
It's just that simple, S-I-M-P-L-E  
Simple as can be  
It's just that simple, S-I-M-P-L-E  
Simple as can be."

Patton smiled softly as he heard the rest of the song.

"Ain't no need to complicate it, we both know that's overrated  
We've been there, it's safe to say it ain't our style, yeah  
It's like one, two three  
Just as easy as can be  
Just the way you look at me  
You make me smile  
Ain't no need to complicate it, we both know that's overrated  
We've been there, it's safe to say it ain't our style  
We're just simple like a six string  
The way this world was meant to be  
Like laughin' love, make a lot out of a little  
It's just that simple, S-I-M-P-L-E  
Simple as can be  
It's just that simple, S-I-M-P-L-E  
Simple as can be  
It's just that simple, S-I-M-P-L-E  
Simple as can be  
It's just that simple, S-I-M-P-L-E  
Simple as can be."

Logan sighed and put the guitar down. He turned around and saw Patton staring at him. He blushed.

"P-Patton! W-what are you doing here, e-exactly?" Logan asked.

"I just heard something amazing, that's all! I didn't know you played guitar." Patton said and walked up to Logan.

"Oh, right... of course." Logan sighed again.

"Are you okay, Lo?"

"No... I'm really not. I just can't get my mind off someone in particular."

"Oh..." Patton felt something break in his heart. "Who is this someone?"

"It's..." Logan mumbled something incoherently.

"I'm sorry. Who?"

"It's you, okay!?" Logan exclaimed and Patton took a couple of steps back. Logan covered his mouth. "I'm sorry, you should go."

"No, I want to help you, Logan. Just tell me if I did something wrong." Patton said.

"You didn't do anything wrong... you actually did everything right and that's the problem."

"Huh?"

"What I'm trying to say is... I think I have grown some romantic feelings towards you, Patton."

"Aw... Logie... I love you too." Patton said and pulled Logan close in a hug.

"R-really?" Logan slowly returned the hug. Patton nodded.

"Of course..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

731 words


	5. Brother

Description: Logan has never told anyone about or of his brother, Anthony. It just so happens to be the anniversary of when he died and Logan does something special with it.  
Warnings: Kind of sad, death mention

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan walked through the forest. He was in the imagination to do something. That something was to sing for his beloved brother, Anthony.

Anthony was the reasoning side and taught everything he knew to Logan since Logan was the younger brother. Logan used to be happy and show emotion, but when his brother died, everything changed.

Logan stopped at a small pond. The place where his brother faded. It still looked the same. He sighed and went down on his knees. He put his hands together and prayed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Ant..." He muttered through his tears. "I wasn't even here when you died."

*****

Patton had been following Logan for an hour but seemed to have gotten lost. He then peered through some bushes and saw Logan on his knees with his hands together. Patton had noticed that Logan looked down and so he wanted to know why. So here he was, watching Logan.

(Start the song)

He heard a low voice start to sing.

"Brother, why'd you have to go?  
You left us all so soon.  
Remember that song I wrote about your family, years ago?  
Well, they're all waiting for you to come home.  
What do I do?  
What do I say?  
And Pure tells me to pray,  
So I prayed and prayed,  
But the hurt won't go away.  
The pain gets worse,  
It never stops,  
And I asked the Lord for us to swap.  
I beg and plead, 'cause you have kids to feed."

Patton got closer and watched silently, a frown on his face.

"Why is it always stormy weather?  
And brother, tell me if it all gets better.  
Why did you leave?  
Why did you die?  
You finally made your brother cry.  
I know you're watching over us tonight,  
And I hope you're watching over us tonight."

Patton looked at him, sadly. Tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I missed your call.  
I wasn't there for you at all.  
And know, I've thought it through,  
Maybe if I answered you  
That you would still be here all along.  
Now, no more calls.  
Can't you see,  
I took for granted family.  
And once they're gone,  
You'll never get that back.  
No more laughs,  
No more hugs,  
So hold on to the ones you love.  
Your soul is free,  
I love you, Anthony." (Totally not a coincidence.)

Patton got closer and was a foot away from Logan.

"And why is it always stormy weather?  
And brother, tell me when does it get better?  
Why did you leave?  
Why did you die?  
You finally made your brother cry.  
I know you're watching over from above,  
So hold on to the ones you love."

Patton couldn't take it anymore, so he hugged Logan from behind. Logan stiffened, but relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Patton... what are you doing here?" Logan asked with tears falling down his face.

"I'm sorry. I just followed you because I was worried about you. You looked down today, so I wanted to know why. Now I know..." Patton explained.

"Patton..." Logan turned and hugged Patton back. "It's not a big deal or anything."

"Yes, it is!" Patton exclaimed. "Logan, I want to help you. Please let me try..."

"...I-if you insist," Logan said.

"Thank you. Now tell me more about your brother."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

565 words


	6. How Logan And Patton Met

4-year-old Patton was making lunch in the kitchen when all of a sudden an alarm went off and lights were blaring.

"Ah!" Patton screamed and covered his ears. The alarm stopped but the lights kept blaring. Patton uncovered his ears.

"Don't worry, kiddo. Everything's fine." Purity walked into the room. "How would you like to meet someone new?"

"Someone new? I'm not the only here?" Patton asked.

"Of course not. C'mon." Purity said. Patton followed him to a door. Patton saw Corruption and instantly hid behind his father for protection.

"Purity." Corruption scowled and crossed his arms.

"Corruption." Purity kept smiling and also crossed his arms.

"Ugh. I can see you brought the annoying brat with you."

Purity gasped. "He's not an annoying brat! He's my son."

"Right..." Corruption said and turned to the door. Purity also turned towards the door.

The screen above turned white, then black and kept switching the colors until finally... it hit white.

"Oh C'mon! This one is for you again!? I can't believe it." Corruption said and stormed off.

The door opened and smoke fanned out. Patton coughed. Out came two boys wearing glasses. They were also tall.

Purity gave them a smile then looked at Patton. "Morality, I would like you to meet Logic and Reasoning."

"Salutations." They both said and fixed their ties.

"Um... hi," Patton said, shyly.

"I'm gonna let you guys chat for a while." Purity said.

"Going to." They both corrected.

"Whatever." Purity walked off.

"As you guys heard, I'm Morality," Patton said.

"Logic."

"Reasoning."

"Right... are you two... twins or something."

"Oh no. Reasoning is older than I am." Logic said.

"Oh, okay... anyway, let me give you guys a tour."

**********

"And finally, this is the common room. Where the sides, or I, like to hang out. It's also connected to the kitchen." Patton said. Both the boys nodded. "So, are you boys hungry?"

"Yes." They said at the same time. Patton could've sworn they were twins by saying the same thing. Patton instead smiled and walked to the kitchen with the boys following.

Patton got out the ingredients and grabbed a knife.

"Are you sure a 4-year-old should be using that?" Logic asked.

"It's fine. I cook all the time and-ow!" Patton cut himself off by actually cutting himself.

"Let me see." Logic said. Patton showed the cut to him. Logic got a paper towel and ran it under the water. He dabbed it softly and Patton winced. "Sorry."

"I should be sorry. You guys have to deal with my clumsiness." Patton mumbled.

"Well, I'll... Always be there for you and I will see what I can do to help." Logic's lips twitched upward.

Patton smiled. "That would be... Nice."

*Flash!*

Patton and Logic looked over to where the flash came from.

Purity and Reasoning both had cameras out and pointed towards them.

"Aw..." Purity started. "How I love young love."

"D-dad!" "Purity!" They both yelled at the same time.

496 words


	7. Worried

~Logan's POV~

I coughed for the fifth time in ten minutes. I took medicine after I coughed when I got up.

I looked in the mirror as I fastened my tie. I rarely got sick, and I never took a day off. I know it's illogical to work when you're sick, but it's just not in my nature to take time off. I looked at my watch. I had to go to the kitchen for breakfast. I don't want to get everyone sick, so I'll just have to have breakfast in my room.

I walked out of my room and down to the kitchen. I saw Patton in the kitchen adding cream to coffee. He realized I was standing in the doorway and he smiled.

"Hey, Logan! Here's your coffee." Patton said and handed me the mug.

"Thank you..." I muttered. I took a sip. Patton looked at me, confused. "What is it?"

"Your voice sounds a little bit raspy. Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine..." I put the mug on the counter. Patton grabbed my wrist and turned me toward him. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Are you sure? Your heartbeat is off and you look tired." Patton said. He touched my forehead. "And your forehead is warm. Are you sick?"

"I'm fi-" I got cut off when I started coughing. I covered my mouth with my arm. Patton's eyes widened. I coughed a few more times and then stopped.

"Lo, you need to stay in bed before you end up hurting yourself," Patton said, softly. Even though I hate admitting it, he was right.

"Yeah, you're right..." I sighed. Patton smiled and gently grabbed my hand and led me to my room. He sat me on my bed and I lied down. Patton took my glasses off and undid my tie. He set them aside. I felt my face get warmer and I breathed through my mouth and my vision got hazy. I felt a cold hand on my face.

"Logan... hold on," Patton said and I heard footsteps getting farther away. I waited for a few minutes. I heard the door open and close. I felt a damp cloth on my head. "Logan, can you drink this?"

A cold glass of water was pressed against my lips. I slowly tilted my head back and drank the water. When the glass was finished, Patton put it on the bedside table and he sat next to me.

"Rest Lo, I'll be right here if you need me. I told Virgil and Roman what's happening." Patton said and brushed his hand against my cheek. I slowly nodded and my eyelids closed. I could've sworn I heard Patton say something else. I smiled faintly and fell asleep, knowing what he said.

466 Words


	8. Reading

~Patton's POV~

I searched around the halls, trying to find my boyfriend, Logan. I asked the others; no one has seen him. There was only one place I haven't checked... the garden.

I stopped at the door leading out to the garden. I opened it and saw that Logan was reading under a tree. I smiled and went back to my room and also got a book. I went back to the garden and Logan was still there. He must be really into that book.

I walked over quietly. Logan was still looking at the book. So I kissed his cheek and sat down next to him. I snuggled closer and Logan wrapped my waist with his arm.

I looked at the expressions he was making. I loved how he made different faces when he read something he was so into. Shocked, questioning, a smile.

I snapped out of my trance and read my book, seeing as I brought it here to read next to him. It was silent with us just reading. Only our breathing and the wind blowing made a sound. Our silence was interrupted, however.

"Give it back, Princey!" Virgil yelled, chasing Roman, who seemed to have something held above his head. I squinted my eyes and saw that it was a phone. Virgil's phone.

"You have to get it, my emo nightmare!" Roman yelled back. Virgil was shorter than Roman by a landslide, but Virgil didn't give up on trying to get his phone back.

I looked over to Logan, who was staring at the two boys. He then turned to me.

"They'll resolve it by romantic interactions. We can go to my room if you want." Logan said.

"Sure, Logy!" I smiled. We stood up and brushed our clothes off. He held out his hand. I took it and we walked hand in hand to Logan's room. The argument getting quieter and quieter. I fiddled with Logan's fingers. They were very soft. I felt Logan staring at me. I looked up and noticed he was gazing down at me. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to stare at something other than my book." He said. "You're more interesting than any book I have read."

I blushed. "L-Logan..."

I smiled and jumped on Logan, hugging him. Logan yelped in surprise but returned the hug. Logan's hands were under my legs. My legs wrapped around his waist and my arms were around his neck.

"Do you want me to put you down?" Logan asked.

"Nope! Carry me to your room, Logy-bear!" I exclaimed. Logan shook his head, lovingly.

"Alright Patton, love." He sighed. Then chuckled a bit, before continuing.

I nuzzled Logan's neck. "I love you, Logy."

"As do I, love."

465 words


	9. Coax

It was raining outside. Virgil was looking out the window, watching the rain. Roman was behind Virgil, hugging him from behind. Logan was in his room, looking out his window, listening to the thunder, counting every time it booms before another one came. Patton, however... was trying not to be scared of the thunder. So far, it was working.

Patton sat still on Logan's bed. He tried thinking of something else, but nothing worked. The thunder was silent for more seconds. Patton thought it was over. But, the author- I mean... Mother Nature didn't have it.

A loud boom of thunder sounded, making Patton squeak really loudly and hide under Logan's bed. Logan turned towards his bed. He didn't see his boyfriend. But he did hear soft whimpering under the bed. He frowned.

"Patton, darling? Are you okay?" Logan asked.

"N-no..." Patton said.

"It was only thunder. Please come out?" Logan walked towards the bed.

"I d-don't w-wanna..." Patton shook. Logan sighed.

"If you come out, I can get you a cookie and some cuddles," Logan said, bending down on the floor next to his bed.

Some of the covers were removed and Patton poked his head out.

"R-really?" Patton stuttered.

"Of course, sweetheart. I'll also give you tiny kisses and distract you by telling you about the stars. You love it when I'm happy." Logan said. Patton smiled.

"I do love it when your eyes light up when you're talking about something you like... it's so adorable." Patton sighed. "Fine. I'll come out."

Logan stood up. Patton crawled from underneath Logan's bed.

"Come on. I promised you a cookie." Logan intertwined his fingers with Patton. They went to the kitchen and got Patton a cookie. They walked back to Logan's room for cuddles and Logan talked about the stars, sometimes kissing Patton on his head.

313 words


	10. ...Heck

Logan was in his room working. He hadn't taken a break at all and it was already 3 pm. He was in the middle of typing when he started thinking about something... or someone. Logan noticed something about Patton. He didn't know what about Patton that made him actually feel something.

Logan shook his head and focused on his computer. Instead of the thing he was supposed to type, he had typed out something completely different.

'Am I in love with Patton?'

Logan looked at the sentence on the computer. He immediately deleted the sentence. There was no way he could be in love with the fatherly figure.

'Maybe I'm overthinking. Maybe I should take a break after all.' Logan thought and stood up from his seat. He walked out of his room and headed down to the kitchen.

When he got to the kitchen, he saw Patton eating a cookie.

'Oh, dear...'

"Hiya, Lo!" Patton said and nibbled on his cookie. Logan's heart flipped at how cute Patton was being.

"Hello, Patton." Logan breathed out. Patton looked at him weirdly.

"Logan? Are you feeling alright?" Patton asked.

"I'm fine! Just perfect. Patton, can I do something?" Logan asked without thinking.

"Um, sure. What is it?" He asked and put his cookie down on a towel.

Logan wasn't sure what he was doing, but he moved forward and reached out to touch Patton's cheeks. Patton looked surprised at first but then giggled. Logan's heart felt like exploding and his face felt like it was on fire.

'Oh... Heck me and my hecking life... heck.' Logan thought.

"What are you doing, Logan?" Patton asked after his giggling fit ended.

"Like I you." Logan stumbled and mentally facepalmed himself for mixing up his words.

"Like I- what?" Patton questioned. Logan sighed.

"...I like you, Patton."

"Oh... wait." Patton gasped, then smiled. "Really!?"

Logan slowly nodded and was tackled down to the floor in a hug.

"I like you too, Lo!" Patton exclaimed. Logan sighed once more, smiled, then hugged back.


	11. Secret Flower Buds... Into Something More

Patton was walking around, checking in on everybody. He decided to leave Virgil alone, knowing he was probably with his boyfriend. Patton's assumptions were correct because Roman's room was empty.

Of course, Patton felt lonely, not having someone to love and for someone to love him back. He figured it was impossible.

Patton walked by the Imagination door and heard something. He stopped and retraced his steps back to the door. He put his ear up to it. It sounded like singing.

Patton opened the door. He followed the voice to a nearby bush. He looked behind the bush and saw Logan... singing!? It wasn't a song Patton was familiar with. Perhaps it was an original?

"...And if I say something to him, it gets me flustered. This feeling is annoying, how can people stand it, I wonder?" Logan sang. (This is actually a song I wrote. It's not finished though.)

What made Patton love him even more at this moment was that Logan was wearing a flower crown and was surrounded by animals.

'He's so... adorable.' Patton thought. Just then, a loud crack was heard. Patton looked down and he saw that he had stepped on a branch. "Oops."

The woodland creatures scrambled away and hid.

"Oh no," Logan said and looked at where the sound came from. "P-Patton...? How long have you been standing there?"

"A few minutes?" Patton said but it sounded more like a question.

Logan realized his position. He took the flower crown and threw it in the other direction.

"This is so embarrassing," Logan muttered.

"I think it's cute."

"You... w-what?" Logan blushed.

"I think it's cute. I think you're cute. Cuter than everyone- I mean! You're adorable?" Patton mentally facepalmed for his stupidity at the moment.

Logan's face felt like it was on fire.

"I. Um. T-thank you?" He stuttered out. Patton nodded awkwardly and both of them went quiet.

"Um..." Patton mumbled.

"So... what are you doing here, exactly?" Logan asked.

"Oh. I just heard singing and came to find what it was. You have an amazing voice."

"We... have the same voice."

"I know. But, your's is different. It's somewhat... calming. For me."

"Oh. Alright then."

"Do you mind if I join you?" Patton asked suddenly.

"What?"

"I was wondering if I could... join you. If you would like some company. You don't have to say yes-"

"Yes," Logan responded.

"Yes? Really?"

"Yes. That would be... nice."

Patton noticed Logan's lip twitch which made him smile.

"Great!"


	12. Steps Taken

100

Patton just so happened to be late for school and was hurrying to get to school.

90

Logan was also late, he slept in because of studying, so he was in a hurry.

80

Patton ran out the door to his house and onto the sidewalk.

75

Logan ran out of his house and onto the sidewalk.

70

Patton was running while texting his teachers. They were going to be mad.

60

Logan already texted his teachers and paid attention to studying while running.

40

They both were almost at school. Only one more block to go.

20

They were both paying attention to something else and not what was in front of them.

10

They weren't even focused on the counter rapidly going down on their wrist until- bam!

0

They both crashed to the ground. They were in front of the school. The counter beeping on their wrists, waiting to be turned off. Logan looked at it, Patton looked at his. Then they looked at each other.

Logan got up and dusted himself off and reached his hand down towards Patton.

"I'm Logan," Logan said. Patton grabbed his hand and Logan pulled him up.

"I'm Patton," Patton said. "Nice to meet you, soulmate."

"Nice to meet you too, soulmate."


	13. Hair & Reading

I'm terrible at creating titles as you can tell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan didn't really think about how he got into this.

One moment, he was just reading on the floor cross-legged for a change instead of the couch. The next, Patton comes up behind him, sits down, and plays with Logan's hair.

"Patton, dear, what are you doing?" Logan asked, not looking away from his book.

"Playing with your hair." He answered.

"Well I know that, but why are you playing with my hair?"

"Because I'm bored. I have nothing to do. My kiddo is out on a date with his prince."

Patton stopped playing with Logan's hair and hugged him from behind. Logan found his warmth comforting and relaxed in his embrace.

"Logan?"

"Yes, love?"

"...Can we go to your room?" He asked quietly.

"Why?"

"I just want to cuddle with you... and play with your soft hair."

Logan chuckled. "Of course, love."

(Very short, I know. Requests open!)


	14. Under The Stars

Date night. That one night where Patton and Logan spend a night together alone. This night was Logan's pick. It was to look at the stars from up above. Logan had asked Roman if he could shift the stars into different things. It was a good thing he said yes.

This was also the night where Logan had planned something. It could crash and burn or it could go to the next level.

"Patton?" Logan said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Logan?" Patton looked up at him.

"We have been dating for almost 3 years, correct?" Logan asked.

"Of course."

"I have something I've been meaning to tell you for quite some time."

"What is it?"

"Look up." Logan shifted the stars around into a question. Patton looked up and gasped.

'Will you marry me?' The stars spelled out.

"Oh my gosh... Logan."

"I just can't part away from you. Every time you're near me, I feel complete. You're like the missing piece of my heart that's like a puzzle and I love you so much." Logan said. (I'm so great at love... too bad no boy or girl can see that...)

"L-Logan... yes. I will marry you!" Patton exclaimed and hugged Logan tight. Logan returned the hug with a smile.


	15. OTP Questions #3

Who takes the trash out?   
Logan

Who reminds the other to take care of themselves?  
Patton would remind Logan.

Who is happier when they are out in nature?  
They both are

Do they like to go in the hot tub together?  
Yeah sometimes

Do either of them avidly follow a celebrity and/or fandom?  
Patton would follow the Logicality and Prinxiety fandom.

Who builds a pillow fort?  
Who do you think? Patton

Who plans the romantic date?  
Logan

Who likes to play with the other's hair?  
Patton likes to play with Logan's hair

Who calms the other down when the other has a nightmare?  
Logan usually calms Patton down

Who wants their dog to sleep on the bed with them?  
Patton

Who can't sleep without the other?  
Patton can't sleep without Logan

Who is too nice and will listen to a salesperson pitch?  
Patton

Who makes the first move to cuddle?   
Patton, Logan is usually too shy to do it.

Who likes to wear the other's sweaters?  
Patton, 'cause they're way too big for him.


	16. Pencil

Logan searched under his bed, under his desk, under everything. Even his wolf. (Who's name is Spirit.)

"Where is it? Where is it?" Logan panicked. He searched his room from top to bottom, every nook, and cranny. Logan sighed. He had tears streaming down his eyes. Then he realized that if it isn't in his room, then it must be somewhere else.

He walked out of his room and searched the hallways. He got to the common room. He searched everywhere, making the others complain. Until that's when Roman just had to speak up.

"Logan. What is your problem? What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm looking for something." He answered.

"What could possibly of importance to you?"

"A pencil."

"A... pencil. What could possibly be so special about a stupid pencil?"

Logan stopped. Roman's words in his mind. 'What could possibly be so special about a stupid pencil?'

Logan felt his heart almost burst of anger. He looked at Roman, angrily.

"It's the last thing my brother had on him when he died!" Logan yelled. Logan sunk out, leaving the others in shock.

*****

"Roman, how many times have I told you not to push it?" Patton asked.

"I-I didn't know. How could I possibly know he had a brother? He barely speaks to us, less than Virgil."

"Don't bring me into this, Prince Douche." Virgil had used the first nickname he gave Roman.

"You're gonna apologize to him later, for now, let's look for that pencil," Patton said.

*****

Logan was in his room laying on his bed with his wolf at the end of the bed, looking after him. Logan was trying hard not to cry but he failed. He took off his glasses and lied them next to him, he let the tears roll down his face.

Spirit heard him and quietly moved to next to Logan.

Logan felt his eyelids get heavy and he closed them, going to sleep.

***** 

Patton had found a pencil that was dark blue with the name Logan on it and assumed it was Logan's lost pencil.

Patton quietly knocked on Logan's door. No answer.

"Logan...?" Patton said. He checked the doorknob to see it was unlocked. He walked in and saw a wolf. 'Logan has a wolf!? Oh my gosh, it's so adorable!'

Patton kept his squeals concealed and slowly walked up to Logan's bedside. He noticed Logan's face looked shiny.

'Has he been crying...? Oh, Logie...'

He put the pencil on Logan's bedside table and quickly left and closed the door quietly.

*****


	17. Bad Idea

So, Logan just had a very bad idea and now Patton was lying on the floor, crying. Logan kept reading, ignoring his boyfriend. Virgil came into the room and instantly looked at Patton.

"What's wrong with dad? Is he okay?" He asked Logan. Logan sighed and put the book down.

"Yes, he just-" He was interrupted by Patton.

"They didn't have to kill him, Lo! They didn't have to kill him!" Patton wailed.

"I got him into a new book series."

"Let me guess, The Maze Runner?" Virgil asked. Logan sighed again.

"Yes, yes it was The Maze Runner."


	18. Fear

Patton and Logan were in Logan's room, cuddling. Patton rested his head on Logan's chest and Logan kissed his head.

"Logan?" Patton whispered.

"Yes?"

"What's your biggest fear?"

"Hm... you."

"Me? But why?" Patton looked up at Logan.

"I'm scared that one day you'll look in the mirror and see yourself as I see you. You will realize just how amazing you are and that you deserve better than me... I'm terrified that you'll leave."

"Logan... I will never leave you. I'll always love you forever."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm more than sure, Logie." Patton leaned up to kiss Logan's cheek.


	19. Hungry

Patton was lying on the floor while Logan was reading a book. Patton rolled on his back.

"Logie, I'm hungry!" He said. Logan stopped reading and looked at his boyfriend.

"Is there any time you are not hungry?" Logan asked. Patton stood up.

"Yes!" Patton exclaimed. Logan stayed silent. "When I'm eating!"

Logan sighed and shook his head.


	20. Insecure Logan

Logan watched as Roman and Patton took care of Virgil. It's not like he was jealous of Virgil or anything, he just wanted someone to notice that he's the one who's falling apart more.

Logan knew of Virgil's past, but he has had it worst. His friends died. 6 people in his life had all died. Logan became depressed and very insecure of himself.

Roman is rude to Logan, Deceit is rude to Logan, Virgil and Patton are even rude to Logan. Because they just assume he doesn't have feelings. He doesn't, right?

Wrong.

Logan sighed and walked to his room. What was the point of coming out there in the open, where the others were? It would be best if Logan just quit and gave up, right?

That's exactly what he did. He pressed the button. He had to duck out and never come out. Of course, Thomas was affected.

*****

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Roman. Patton, Virgil, Deceit, and Roman were gathered around Thomas. He said he had a headache and he was thinking of doing extreme things that made no sense.

"I don't know," Patton said. "He's not making any logical sense!"

Then... they all gasped.

"Logan!" They exclaimed. Thomas held his head and groaned.

"There has to be something wrong with Logan," Virgil said.

"Then let's go check on him."

*****

Logan sat on the floor in front of his bed. Sitting there. With bare arms, bleeding from the scars he's made. No one cared. No one cared about him. No one cared about what he does.

Then he heard hurried footsteps and rapid knocks came to his door.

He ignored them. The yells to let them in. He didn't want to see them. Especially when looking like this.

Then his door flew open and hit the wall. Logan gasped. Then returned to his normal frown. The others ran in and immediately looked at Logan.

"L-Logan...?" Said Patton. he looked at Logan's arms.

"What do you guys want? Here to torture me again?" Logan asked and glared at them.

"What? No. We came here to check up on you." Patton said.

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine. Go away."

"No. You're not fine, Lo."

Logan stood up. "Oh, now you can tell? When you see my past scars, you can tell?"

Everyone remained quiet. Tears formed in Logan's eyes.

"You guys really think I don't have feelings? Everyone has them. I especially do. I lost them when my brother died. He was the only person that cared about me. And now he's... dead." Logan started crying as everyone watched him. "I even love someone. But he will never love a person like me."

Logan dropped to his knees.

Everyone watched him sadly. They had no idea Logan was feeling this way. And now, here he was, showing his true self in front of everyone.

Everyone has emotions... even those who seem like they don't. Or those who think emotions are dumb and worthless.


	21. Insecure Logan Pt. 2

Ever since that day that Logan cried, everyone hasn't been in his room. Logan hasn't come out of his room. There was only one person caring for him. Patton.

Patton brought Logan food and would set it outside his room. He would bring Logan's laundry. He would even sit down on the floor and talk to him. What he doesn't know, is that Logan has been listening.

Logan always sat on the floor beside his door, waiting for Patton. Logan was wrong. Someone did care about him.

*****

"Logan, I got food for you. I'm gonna set it down." Patton said through the door and set his plate of food down on the floor. (That rhymed...)

Patton waited a few seconds then sighed and left. Logan quickly opened the door and took the food. Logan took it to his desk and ate silently. He didn't even think about locking the door after he took the food.

*****

Patton was checking on everybody like usual. Then he got to Logan's door and sighed. His door was always locked. He turned the knob and it surprisingly opened.

Patton opened it more and looked around for Logan. There he was. At his desk. Passed out. Patton smiled and walked towards him. He looked at Logan and gently ran a hand through his hair.

Logan stirred and Patton froze, hand still in his hair. He removed it and backed away. Logan slowly opened his eyes and looked at Patton. He sat up.

"H-how did you-"

"Your door was unlocked," Patton said quickly. "I can go if you want."

"No. It's fine." Logan said and saved his work on his computer. Logan could tell Patton wanted to ask a question. "It's clear you want to ask something."

"Um... just how long have you had those scars?" Patton asked.

"Since after my brother died. Which was 10 years ago."

"Oh..."

"What do you think of me?" Logan asked suddenly.

"What?"

"What... do you think of me?"

Patton thought for a few seconds. "Well... I think you're my hero and incredible."

"But why? I'm a nobody."

"Don't say that, Lo. You're amazing. I love the way you talk about something you like. We used to have sleepovers in our onesies and I miss it. You grew distant and no one knew why." Tears started to form in Patton's eyes. "I was deeply sad that you ignored everyone, especially me..."

"Why?"

"Because I... I love you, Logan." Patton's tears came down one by one.

"..." Logan stayed silent for a while and Patton thought about leaving but Logan spoke up. "I love you too."

"Really?"

Logan nodded and slowly smiled. "Really."

"Can I hug you? I just feel the need to ask that." Patton said.

"Of course." Logan was then pulled into a hug by Patton. He slowly hugged back.

"I promise to never make you feel insecure again, Logan," Patton said.

And Logan never felt insecure after that. Only happiness.


	22. Pokemon Go

Patton was playing Pokemon Go and was searching for some Pokemon... then he saw Logan and got a perfect idea.

"Oh! There's a rare Pokemon! Don't move!" Patton exclaimed as he crept closer to Logan.

"Pardon?" Logan asked.

"Just don't move... I'm gonna catch it."

"Uh..."

Then instead of throwing a virtual Pokeball at it, Patton surprised Logan by hugging him. 

"What are you doing!?" Logan yelled.

"I caught it! I caught the cutest Pokemon!"

"Good job, Dad," Virgil said from behind Patton.

"I would say that someone else is the cutest Pokemon, but this is too adorable," Roman said.

"What...?" Logan muttered. He was so confused.


	23. Crossword

All the sides were in the common room. Patton was sipping hot cocoa, Virgil was watching tv with Roman, and Logan was solving crossword puzzles.

Logan looked at Patton, who was beside him and got an idea. Logan smirked.

"Sometimes annoying, but still manages to be somewhat adorable and is always incredibly beautiful," Logan said and watched Patton from the corner of his eye. Patton looked intently, waiting for Logan to finish.

"Patton." Logan wrote it down in the boxes. "It fits."

Then Patton choked on his hot cocoa and blushed. Virgil and Roman were watching the whole time, shook.

"You smooth mother-"

"FaTHeR!" Patton choked, cutting Virgil off.


	24. Having a Feeling

Deceit, Virgil, and Roman were sitting in the common room when all of a sudden, Logan walks in.

"I think I'm having a feeling. How do I make it stop?" He asked.

"When did it start?" Roman asked, already with a pen and notepad.

"When Patton talked to me."

"What did he say to you?" Virgil asked.

"Patton complimented me."

"What happened?" Deceit asked.

"Patton."


	25. Storms & Cuddles

Patton was laying in bed when he heard thundering.

'Oh no...' He thought. His instincts were to go straight to Logan's room, but he was frozen. Then he saw a flash of light in the window and more thunder. Louder this time. Patton immediately took his stuffed dog and bolted out the room and to Logan's.

He knocked on the door softly but quickly. He heard shuffling inside and the door opened, revealing a very disorganized Logan.

"Love? What are you doing here so late?" He asked.

"Well, it's storming and I'm really scared of storms... can we possibly cuddle?"

Logan smiled softly and opened the door more, allowing Patton inside. It looked like Logan was still working, considering his desk was still lit up with his lamp.

"Logie, I thought I told you to stop working late..." Patton sighed.

"I know. I lose track of time. I'm going to save my stuff. Lay down." Logan went over to his computer to save his work. Patton went over to Logan's bed and lied down.

Thunder sounded again and Patton shivered. He felt the blanket cover him. He looked at Logan.

"You shivered. I assume it is cold for you." Logan quickly said and walked to the other side of the bed and lied down next to Patton. Patton covered Logan with the blanket, so they were both covered.

Patton shuffled closer and nuzzled into Logan's chest.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"You are welcome," Logan said and put his arms around Patton's waist.

They lied there, cuddling. Logan talked about the stars and Patton wasn't scared. From now on, he always came to Logan for when it was storming.


	26. Sick Patton

Patton coughed for the 15th time since he's been in the kitchen. He sniffled and carried on doing what he was doing as Logan watched him, worriedly. Then Patton sneezed and this time Logan actually did something.

"Come on, love. Let me deal with breakfast, you need to go lie down." Logan said and put a hand on Patton's shoulder.

"But-"

"No buts. You are obviously sick. Let me take care of you."

Patton looked down. "Oh, alright..."

Patton was surprised when Logan suddenly picked him up, bridal style. Logan carried the tired Patton to his room. Patton had found it comfortable being in Logan's arms. He nuzzled into Logan's chest. Logan smiled faintly.

Logan opened Patton's door with his foot. He closed it and carried Patton to his bed. He lied him down and put his hand on Patton's forehead. The cold sensation of Logan's hand made Patton shiver.

"Your hand is cold." Patton sniffled.

"Is that a problem?" Logan asked. Patton shook his head.

"No... it feels good."

"Alright then, what's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes. Tell the kiddos I'm sick."

Logan pulled the covers over Patton.

"Anything else, love?"

"Bring me breakfast when it's ready," Patton said.

"Of course, I'm not just going to let you starve," Logan said and kissed Patton's forehead.

"Thank you, Logie."

"You're welcome, dear." Logan turned off the light and walked out of the room to make breakfast for his love. 

And the others, of course.


	27. Flowers Every Year Pt. 1

Logan sighed as he lit the single candle on the cupcake.

"Happy Birthday, Anthony," Logan said.

Anthony was Logan's brother and best friend. He was the Reasoning side. The smartest side. Smarter than Logan. He sadly died when Logan was 15. It's been a long time, but Logan felt like it was yesterday when he died.

He never got to say goodbye.

Every year, he lit a single candle on a cupcake to celebrate his brother's birthday. It was nothing too big, but Anthony wasn't one for 'big birthdays'.

Logan got up from his chair and walked out of his room. He headed towards his secret observatory. Where he usually looked at the stars.

He looked around and put in a secret pin. The door opened and he walked up the stairs, the door closing behind him.

~~~~~

Patton was wrapping a bouquet of flowers in a dark blue bow. He tied it and set it on his desk. It looked perfect.

'Now to give it to Logan.' Patton thought. He grabbed the bouquet and walked out of his room and towards Logan's.

~~~~~

Logan forgot something and went back to his room. Before he did though, he saw Patton next to his door. Logan hid behind a corner.

Patton looked around and slowly placed something on the ground. It was a bouquet of flowers.

'So that's where they keep coming from.' Logan thought. He had been getting flowers every year on this particular day. He wanted to know the reason why.

Patton knocked on the door and skipped away.

Logan walked to his door and saw the bouquet. He picked it up and walked into his room. He put the flowers next to the cupcake. The cupcake was still lit, so Logan blew the candle out and picked the candle out of it. He threw it away.

He decided to confront Patton about the flowers, so he got up and walked out the door again.


	28. Gasoline

Logan sat down on his bed. He didn't feel like doing anything. He got up and picked up his iPod. He placed his earbuds in his ears and played a random song. He didn't notice his door was open a bit. Logan started to sing.

"Are you insane like me? Been in pain like me?  
Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me?  
Just to pour that motherf***er down the drain like me?  
Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?  
Are you high enough without the mary jane like me?  
Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?  
Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me,  
Saying that 'You shouldn't waste your pretty face' like me?"

The others heard the singing and came to check it out. They were surprised to find it was Logan who was singing.

"And all the people say,  
'You can't wake up, this is not a dream, you're part of a machine, you are not a human being,  
With your face all made up, living on a screen, low on self-esteem, so you run on gasoline'.  
I think there's a flaw in my code,  
These voices won't leave me alone.  
Well, my heart is gold and my hands are cold."

Everyone watched in confusion. Was he just singing this song on random or did the song have something to do with him?

"Are you deranged like me? Are you strange like me?  
Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?  
Do you call yourself a f***ing hurricane like me?  
Pointing fingers cause you'll never take the blame like me?"

Patton watched with sad eyes. He wanted to help Logan.

"And all the people say,  
'You can't wake up, this is not a dream, you're part of a machine, you are not a human being,  
With your face all made up, living on a screen, low on self-esteem, so you run on gasoline'.  
I think there's a flaw in my code,  
These voices won't leave me alone.  
Well, my heart is gold and my hands are cold."

Logan sat down in his chair. Spirit came over to him and set her head on his knee. Logan picked up a squeaky toy.

"I'm fine, Spirit. Just frustrated with everything." Logan continued talking and threw the squeaky toy. Spirit immediately went after it. But she smelled something. She sniffed the ground and padded towards the doorway. She looked up at the door to find it was open.

The others, except for Patton, left. Patton needed to talk to Logan.

"Hello, Spirit," Patton said quietly and pet her head. "Do you mind me talking to Logan for a second?"

She barked to get her master's attention. Logan looked over at her. Spirit tilted her head up at Patton.

"Oh, Salutations, Patton. How may I help you?" He asked.

Patton closed the door and walked towards him.

"I think the real question is 'how can I help you, Logan?'" He said.

"What?"

"I heard you singing."

"Oh, just forget it then, I'm fine."

"But, Logan you're not fine!" Patton yelled at him. Logan looked shocked. "I'm sorry for yelling, but you need to tell me what's going on once and a while."

Logan stayed silent, tears in his eyes. Patton noticed.

"Logan? Are you okay?" Patton panicked. Logan shook his head.

"N-no... I'm not." His voice was quivering. Patton immediately wrapped Logan in a hug.

"Sh... tell me about your problems so that I can help you."

They moved to Logan's bed and Logan told Patton how he truly felt.

~~~~~

After a while, Logan had fallen asleep in Patton's arms.

'Poor Logie... he's been working himself too hard.' Patton thought and kissed the top of Logan's head. 

Patton pulled the covers over both of them.

"Goodnight, Logan," Patton said and slowly shut his eyes.


	29. Heart Full of Stars ~Full Book~

Logan didn't like this whatsoever. It just didn't add up. Why him of all sides? To fall in love... it was nearly impossible for a Logic side to love someone. Especially the Moral side.

So why did he happen to fall in love with Patton? Logan wouldn't admit it out loud, but he thought Patton was adorable and cute. Oh wait, he did admit it out loud. In a video.

Logan thought about Patton constantly. All puppies and kitties. That's all he could imagine in his head instead of facts.

Thomas confronted all of them about these thoughts he's been having. Logan denied everything of course. But Deceit knew he was lying. So Deceit decided to confront Logan about it...

"Hey, Logan." Deceit said.

"What do you want, Deceit?"

"Oh, nothing... are you really not thinking of 'puppies and kitties' right now?" Deceit asked.

"What? No, of course not. Just leave me alone." Logan said and pushed past Deceit.

"I know you're lying Logan. Are you afraid of something? Something bad going to happen if you tell? Come on, you can tell me, Lo..."

As Deceit kept talking, Logan grew frustrated. He finally snapped.

"Fine! Would you leave me alone if I say I have a 'crush' on Patton?" Logan asked and turned to face him, causing Deceit to stop in his tracks. He looked surprised at his sudden change.

"I- um... sorry. I didn't mean to pry it on you." Deceit looked guilty.

"It's fine, Deceit. Just leave me alone." Logan said and left Deceit standing there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deceit hadn't spoken a single word ever since Logan yelled at him. He only nodded and shook his head when he was spoken to.

"Deceit, are you okay?" Thomas asked. He looked kind of out of it.

"Hm? Oh, yeah..." His voice was scratchy from him not using it in a long time.

"Are you sure?" Virgil asked.

"Yes! Now stop asking!" He snapped. Everyone took a step back. He looked guilty again. "I'm sorry... I have to go."

He sunk down. Everyone had their mouths open in shock.

"He just... yelled at us," Roman said.

Logan figured it was his fault. He hasn't talked since that one time he yelled at him. He too felt guilty.

After the meeting, Logan immediately went to find Deceit.

~~~~~

He found him in the garden, looking at the flowers.

"Salutations," Logan said.

Deceit looked up, his eyes were that of panic.

"I gotta go..." He said.

"Got to and where are you going?"

"Anywhere but around you." Deceit snapped.

"Look, I know I yelled at you, and I'm sorry. But that doesn't mean you can just not talk."

"What? I just don't want to be around you. Why are you talking to me again?"

"To say I'm sorry for yelling at you..." Logan said.

"Oh, then it's fine. It was surprising and not really you. I guess I was in shock." Deceit shrugged.

"Right... have you told anybody my secret?"

"No, I always keep secrets to myself. Sometimes."

"Don't tell anybody my secret."

"Got it, nerd." Deceit walked away, leaving Logan behind.

Logan sighed of relief. "Good. No one can know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deceit was in his room, doing nothing.

'Since Logan likes Patton and I'm the only one who knows, it's my job to get them together.' Deceit thought. 'The only question is... how?'

~~~~~

"I appreciate you coming to me for advice, Deceit, but you never come to me for relationship advice," Emile said. "I was in the middle of talking to Remy."

"Yeah, by 'talking', you mean making out with him." Deceit smirked. Emile blushed. Remy was sitting at Emile's desk, also smirking.

"S-shut it... anyway, why did you come to me?" Emile asked, holding his clipboard and pen.

"Well, two of my friends like each other and-"

"You have friends?" Remy asked. Emile threw his pen at him. It hit his head. "Ow!"

"Of course he has friends, Remy. Go on." Emile said.

"Okay, so they like each other but they haven't told one another yet. They're both afraid of rejection." Deceit explained. Emile nodded his head and summoned another pen. He wrote something down.

"Okay, if they're both afraid of rejection, I suggest they take things slow and get to know more about each other first. Then we'll see where it goes from there." Emile said.

"Do you think that'll work?" Deceit asked.

"Trust me, Deceit. I'm a therapist mainly for couple therapy. It's my job to analyze the situation and suggest something that's right for both of them in the relationship." Emile explained.

"Got it. Thanks, Emile." Deceit said and walked out of the room.

"You're welcome!" Emile called.

"Who do you think he was talking about?" Remy asked and got up.

"Who knows? Could be anyone." Emile said. Remy set his hands on Emile's shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

"Even Logan?"

"Yes, even Logan. I really need to teach you when to keep your mouth shut."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deceit knocked on Patton's door. He opened it with a smile.

"Hey, Deceit. Need anything?"

"Yeah, I just need to talk to you for a sec." Deceit said.

"Okay, come in!" Patton let him in and Deceit sat on his desk chair while Patton sat on his bed.

"First off, what do you think of Logan?" Deceit asked, secretly recording on his phone.

"Well, I think he's intelligent, handsome..."

A second turned into minutes. Deceit was still recording as Patton went off about how great Logan was.

"He's pretty great overall. I really like him, don't tell him I said that though." Patton stopped talking.

"Is that it?" Deceit asked.

"Yep! For the most part."

"Great! That's all I needed." Deceit said and walked out.

"O...kay?" Patton muttered.

~~~~~

Deceit knocked on Logan's door. He opened it with his usual frown.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, I was going to show you something about what Patton said to you, but I don't know if you want to hear-"

"Show me it."

"Fine, fine. Here." Deceit handed him his phone. Logan watched the video and slowly but surely blushed. He smiled slightly. "I see that smile..."

"Shut up..." Logan quickly frowned but smiled again as he continued watching the video. "Is this how he truly feels about me?"

"Of course, you have nothing to be afraid of, nerd." Deceit said.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Logan said and handed Deceit's phone back to him.

"Good luck.~"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan hesitantly knocked on Patton's door. He opened it and smiled upon seeing Logan.

"Hey, Lo! What can I help you with?" He asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if you... would like to go on a date with me?" Logan slowly asked.

"A d-date? Um, sure! That would be nice." He smiled.

"Great, how about tomorrow?"

"Sure, tomorrow's great!"

"Okay, see you then." Logan walked away.

~~~~~

It was tomorrow. The date was in a few hours. Logan was getting ready. He straightened his tie and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I can do this."

Logan walked to Patton's room, rose in hand. he knocked on the door and Patton answered. He was wearing a dress. A dress. Logan looked at him.

"What? Do I not look good?" Patton panicked.

"No, you look wonderful." Logan quickly said.

"Oh, thank you."

"Shall we go?" Logan asked.

"We shall."

~~~~~

Logan led him to the mindscape garden. It was a beautiful night and the stars were out while the moon shined down on the garden.

"It's so pretty out here," Patton said.

"That's why I come here to think," Logan said and led Patton to a nearby bench. They both sat down.

They looked everywhere else except each other. Then there was violin music.

"Where's that coming from?" Patton asked.

They both looked to under the canopy. Deceit was there in a black and yellow tux, playing the violin.

"What is he doing?" Logan asked.

"Who cares? It's music, let's dance." Patton said.

"Wait, what-?" Logan got cut off by Patton dragging him up and over to a clear spot for them.

"You do know how to dance, right?" Patton asked.

"Slow dance, yes," Logan said.

"Great, 'cause I have no idea what I'm doing."

Patton didn't move and just looked at his feet. Logan sighed.

"I can teach you." He spoke up. Patton looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Of course, just follow my lead."

Patton had his hands on Logan's shoulders and Logan had his hands on Patton's waist. Logan slowly instructed Patton what to do. He slowly got better and they did the waltz together.

Deceit unknowingly smiled at the couple. He was actually happy to help them realize their feelings for one another. He was actually happy for once.

Above, the stars shined brightly and twinkled in the night sky, serenading the couple below with their light.


	30. Box

Patton found a box. He was curious. He got closer to it and kneeled down. He opened it. It was empty.

Patton climbed inside of the box and giggled.

"Hey, Logie!~" Patton called.

"Yes, lo-" He stopped as soon as he saw Patton in the box, giggling to himself.

"I found a box." He said.

"I-I... see that, love." Logan blushed and his mouth twitched into a smile.

"Come here!" Patton made grabby hands towards him. Logan walked over and kneeled down in front of the box. Patton grabbed his face and pulled him closer, connecting their lips together. After a few seconds, they parted.

"I love you, Lo...~" Patton smiled

"I love you too, Patton," Logan said.


	31. 1 + 1

Patton wanted to try something, so he walked up to Logan, who was reading.

"Hey, Lo. What's 1 + 1?" Patton asked.

"Patton, you should know this. It's two. Why do you want to know?" He asked, looking up from his book.

"Because you're 'two' cute." Patton winked. Logan paused.

"You know your puns are horrible..." Logan muttered while faintly blushing. He covered his face with his book.

"Oh, c' mon Lo. You know you love me!" Patton sat down next to Logan.

"...That's true." 

"Yay!" Patton hugged Logan and snuggled into him. Logan put his book down and put his arm around Patton.


	32. Upon the Treetop

Logan and Patton were sitting in a tree, looking at the sun going down slowly.

"Logie, you never told me the story of when you were young... when will you?" Patton asked, wrapping his arm around Logan's arm.

"Soon... just not right now," Logan answered.

"What exactly happened to you?"

"Everything and nothing happened to me. Just don't worry about me, love."

"Okay... I love you, Logan. No matter what happens..."

"I love you too, Patton."

Patton leaned his head on Logan's shoulder and looked at the beautiful sky turning orange and red and then into a dark blue night.


	33. Cats

Logan and Patton were in Logan's room on the bed. Logan was reading a book while Patton was talking about cats.

"I love big cats. Like lions and panthers and tigers, they look so cuddly and soft." Patton said. Logan looked away from his book at his boyfriend, curiously.

"Like the ones that'll eat your face off?" He asked.

"It would have been out of love!" Patton exclaimed.

"..." Logan stayed quiet.

Patton continued. "They have big toe beans. They're like little toe beans, but big."

Logan was still confused.


	34. Make Love, Not War

Logan was angry... at Patton. That is when Patton sits next to him and holds out a dark blue flower.

"Make love, not war." He smiled softly and held the flower out. Logan sighed.

"I'll do both," Logan said and took the flower.

Patton blushed. "W-when is that exactly?"

"Whenever you want."

"Is now a good time?"

Logan looked at Patton and sighed again. He smiled.

"Sure."


	35. Brownies

Patton carried a plate of dark chocolate brownies. Logan's favorite type of chocolate.

"I hope he likes them..." Patton muttered to himself and knocked on Logan's door.

"Come in." A voice called.

Patton opened the door and saw Logan working. Logan looked back at him. Then at the brownies. He smiled.

"I made you brownies, Logie!" Patton said and walked over to Logan.

"What kind?" Logan asked.

"Dark chocolate, your favorite!" Patton put the plate down on the desk.

"Thanks, love," Logan said.

"You're welcome! I even put little messages in them."

"Sugar paper messages?"

"Of course! I wouldn't put real paper in them, silly."

Logan chuckled. "Of course not. Just checking."

"I love you, Lo! Remember to take a break every once in a while." Patton said and kissed Logan on the cheek.

"I will, love. Love you too."

Patton kissed Logan once more and walked out of the room. Logan picked up a brownie and bit into it. He took out the sugar paper and read it.

'Love you!' It read. Logan smiled.

"I love you too, Patton..." He muttered.


	36. Alcoholic Pt. 1

Warnings: Alcohol Use

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Patton had noticed something... off about Logan. He wanted to investigate Logan's room, but he was in there 24/7. So, he got Virgil, Roman, and Deceit to distract him.

"All I need you guys to do is distract him for me," Patton said. "If he gets to close to the room, just text me.

"Alright, dad... are you sure this is a good idea?" Virgil asked.

"I'm sure. I'm just worried about him."

"Okay then..."

"Everything will be fine! Trust me. Now, he might be in the common room, don't let him leave." Patton said and walked away.

~~~~~

When Patton got to his room, he quietly opened the door and closed it once he was inside.

"Now, what are you hiding Lo?" Patton asked himself quietly.

Patton looked around his room. He found nothing.

He looked everywhere except for the closet... which was guarded by Logan's wolf, Spirit.

"Spirit, you've been there ever since I came into the room, what's in Logan's closet?"

Spirit looked at him. Then she looked at the door. She didn't move from her spot.

"Spirit, all I want to do is help your owner. I'm very worried about him. Just let me look in the closet. I promise I won't be mad at Logan."

Spirit looked at Patton. Then she looked down. She slowly moved away from the closet.

"Thank you."

Patton opened the closet and something caught his eye... 18 bottles full of something.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is..." Patton whispered. Then he pulled out one of the bottles. His biggest fear came true...

It was alcohol.


	37. Alcoholic Pt. 2

Warnings: Alcohol use

Then Patton heard the door to the room open. Patton panicked and put the bottle back. He walked out of the closet and saw Logan.

"Logan...!" Patton said. Logan looked at him and then the bottles in the open closet.

"What... are you doing here?" Logan asked, harshly.

"Um... I was just worried about you..." Patton said.

"And you completely ignored the 'Keep Out' sign?"

He was right. There was a 'Keep Out' sign. Virgil, Roman, and Deceit were by the door.

"Why didn't you tell me you were an alcoholic?" Patton asked, ignoring the last question. The question caught the others attention.

"It was supposed to be a secret..." Logan said and glared at Spirit, who was looking down.

"Don't blame her! She was only worried about you."

"If you guys were really worried, you would've come here sooner. And then I would tell you that 'I'm fine'.

"But, Lo, you aren't 'fine'. You've been using alcohol as an escape route to get away from your problems!"

"Like you guys are actually worried about me..." Logan muttered.

"Logan!" Patton yelled, making the other's eyes widen. "I care about you more than anyone! Why do you think I would go out of my way to find out what has me worried?"

Logan was silent. Patton sighed and walked past him, brushing their shoulders gently.

"Let's go guys..." Patton muttered to the others. They nodded and walked out of the room. Patton closed the door, leaving Logan to think.

Logan looked at the bottles in the closet. He sighed and closed the closet door. He looked at Spirit, who was looking up at him with sad eyes.

"It's okay, Spirit. They were bound to find out eventually..." Logan said and sat down at his desk.

As he started working, Spirit kept looking at the door to the closet.


	38. Period

Period week.

The one week where it feels like Satan is stabbing you in the gut a million times. Also known as... 'Satan's Waterfall'.

Logan was clutching his stomach and sounded in pain. Patton was worried because he knew this week was his period, so he had gotten loads of chocolate and pads.

"How are you feeling, Logie?" Patton asked.

"Everything hurts..." Logan groaned. He was still holding his stomach.

"Aw... you poor baby."

"Shut it..."

Patton didn't really care whether Logan told him to 'shut it'. It was just part of the mood swings.

"I'll be right back, Lo. Stay right here." Patton said.

"Where would I go in so much pain...?" He asked. Patton rolled his eyes but still smiled. He walked out of the room. Then Spirit jumped on the bed and joined Logan. "Spirit, I thought I told you not to jump up here."

Spirit proceeded to lick her owner's face. Logan laughed. Patton heard it and came back into the room with a heating pad.

"Aw... how sweet." Patton awed. "She just wants you to be happy, Lo."

"I know..." Spirit lied down next to him.

"Anyways, I got the heating pad," Patton said and plugged it into the extension cord.

"Thanks..." Logan said. Patton put the heating pad on his stomach.

"How does that feel?"

"Better."

"Good, do you need anything else?" Patton asked.

"...Chocolate."

"Okay."

Patton walked out of the room and to the kitchen. He saw Roman and Virgil in the kitchen, flirting.

"Hey, kiddos!" Patton interrupted. They both jumped and looked over at Patton.

"Oh, hey dad," Virgil said.

"Where's Logan?" Roman asked.

"In bed, on his period," Patton answered and opened the fridge. He pulled out a few dark chocolate candy bars. They both nodded. "Well, I'll go. You two have fun flirting.~"

They both blushed while Patton walked out of the kitchen. He walked back into Logan's room.

"Okay, I got the chocolate. Do you want me to feed it to you?" Patton asked. Logan nodded. Patton smiled and sat down next to Logan and Spirit. Logan sat up and rest his head against the headboard.

Patton opened the chocolate bar and took a piece of it off. Patton fed it to Logan.

"Does it taste good?"

"Of course. I love dark chocolate..." Logan muttered.

Patton then kissed Logan's cheek.

"I asked because I want only the best for you." Patton giggled. Logan smiled and pulled Patton closer by his waist.

"I love you, Patton."

"I love you too, Lo..."

Spirit saw the contact between them and wanted to join, so she sat up and licked Patton's face.

"Ah, Spirit!" Patton laughed.

"She loves you too." Logan smiled.

"And I love you both."

Spirit stopped licking Patton's face. Patton grabbed a nearby towel and wiped his face. He kissed Logan on the cheek again and pat Spirit's head.

"I love you both so much..." Patton said and nuzzled against Logan's chest. Logan smiled and wrapped his arms around Patton's waist. Patton put the chocolate bar close to Logan's face. Logan bit some more.

"This is very good chocolate..."

"I can see that..." Patton smiled.


	39. Alcoholic Pt. 3

Warnings: Definite Alcohol Use

Logan was very drunk, to say the least. He's known as the 'emotional' drunk. Not an angry or weird one. Just emotional. Very emotional...

"I just don' get it..." Logan's speech was slurred. "How can I let this happen...?"

Spirit was worried about him. She watched as Logan cried and went on and on about how Patton found out his secret.

~~~~~

Patton made dinner for everyone. Well, everyone including himself, Virgil, Roman, and Logan. But Logan wasn't there.

"Has anyone seen Logan?" Patton asked. Roman and Virgil shook their heads along with Deceit, who was drinking his 'Not Venom'. "Hm..."

"Maybe he's still in his room." Deceit said. He had venom streaming down his fangs.

"Yeah... Deceit, don't get your 'Not Venom' on the floor. It's very hard to get out." Patton said.

Deceit rolled his eyes and continued drinking his 'Not Venom'.

After dinner, Patton reheated Logan's plate and took it to his room. He knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again and still no answer. He sighed and opened the door. He saw Logan asleep on his bed with several bottles of alcohol next to the bed.

"Oh, Logan..." Patton sighed again. He set his plate down on the end table. He looked at Logan and noticed his face was shiny. "Has he been crying?"

Patton reached out and touched his face. It was wet.

"Who knew he was an emotional drunk?" Patton asked himself. Then he heard something. He looked over and saw that Spirit was looking at him. "Are you worried about Logan?"

Spirit looked down and nodded.

"I am too..."

Then Logan stirred. Patton removed his hand from his face. Logan's eyes slowly opened.

"Ugh... P-Patton?" He slurred. "W-what are you-?"

"Shhh... I only came here to bring you food. But now I can comfort you if you'd like." Patton said and brought his hand up to Logan's face again.

Logan smiled. "I would love that... I'm just crying over someone."

"Do I know that someone?" Patton asked.

"I'm talking about you, Patton..." Logan muttered.

"Oh... w-why?"

"Because I love you and it broke my heart to see you leave me alone in this mess," Logan said.

"Logan... are you still drunk?"

"Maybe..."

Patton smiled. "Okay, I can comfort you then."

He sat down on Logan's bed and grabbed the plate. He set it down on his lap. Logan slowly sat up.

"Ugh... I feel horrible." Logan groaned.

"That's what happens when you drink alcohol," Patton said.

"Yeah, yeah..."

Patton fed Logan his food as they quietly talked.

"Why... do you love me, Logan?" Patton asked.

"Because you're you. I love you for everything you do. You make me... have feelings."

"Is that a good thing?"

Logan silently smiled and looked at Patton.

"A very good thing..." Logan muttered.

"Well, I like you too... I'm gonna help you with the problems you have, okay?"

Logan nodded. Patton smiled and gently kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Lo..."

"I love you too..."


	40. Sadness

**Warnings: Cutting, eating disorder, sad Logan**

**(P.S. This is a long oneshot...)**

Logan didn't know how it happened. He wasn't crying. He  _wasn't_  crying. He was just in his room until he was summoned. Before though, he wiped away his tears. Here he was... with a sad expression on his face, tears threatening to fall.

"Logan... have you been crying?" Patton asked, concerned. Even Roman and Deceit looked concerned.

"No, I haven't," Logan said, trying hard not to stutter.

"Yes, you have."

"No... I haven't."

"Logan, you look sad and your face is wet. Clearly, you've been crying." Patton said.

Logan crossed his arms. "That's wrong."

"Logan!" Patton yelled making everybody's eyes widen. "You've been crying, give it up already."

Logan blinked a few times. A few tears fell. He smiled though and closed his eyes.

He fainted.

He had no more energy to stop his true self from showing. His true self showed and everyone gasped. Patton covered his mouth.

Cuts, bruises, he was pale and looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Deceit, carry him to the couch," Patton ordered.

"On it." Deceit said.

Deceit picked him up and carried him to the couch. He put him down gently.

Patton kneeled down next to Logan and touched his forehead.

"How is he?" Thomas asked.

"He's really warm... has anybody noticed that something was up with him?" Patton asked.

Everyone was silent... until Deceit spoke up.

"I kind of did..." He muttered.

"What?" Patton asked. "Deceit, why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought nothing of it. He just seemed off, like... well, I don't know, like he was in deep thought."

"What makes you say that?" Virgil asked.

"Because he crashed into a wall. Two times. It was the same wall." Deceit said.

Patton looked at Logan and sighed. "Oh, Logan..."

~~~~~

Patton made something for Logan to eat. He put it on the table and sat down on the floor next to Logan. Everyone else was socializing, but Patton felt tired. He pulled his knees to his chest and rest his head on them. He closed his eyes.

Virgil noticed and gestured towards him. Everyone looked over.

"Is he okay?" Thomas asked.

"No, I can feel great stress coming from him," Virgil said. "He's been working himself too hard."

"Mm..." Patton muttered something and his eyebrow twitched.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about..."

"Why don't we see for ourselves!?" A voice asked. The others turned and saw Remus.

"No, we only need one of you, not both."

"Well, that's easy! Deceit, sink down." Remus pointed down.

"Hell no, you do it, Dukey." Deceit said. Then someone softly giggled. Everyone turned to Patton. He had a little grin on his face, but he was still sleeping.

"Huh, he has a reaction to what we say even in his sleep."

Then Logan twitched and Patton woke up with a gasp.

"Dad, are you okay?" Virgil asked. Patton smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Patton said. Deceit looked unsure but went with it. Patton slowly stood up and looked at Logan.

"Mm..." Logan muttered.

"Guys! I think he's waking up!" Patton whisper-shouted.

The others, even Remus, walked closer. Logan's eyes slowly opened.

"Logan? Can you hear me?"

"What...? Where...?" Logan muttered again.

"Think you can sit up for me?" Patton asked.

"I... can try." He said. He slowly sat up with the help of Patton. "Ow... my head."

He put his hands up to his head. Patton walked to the table and grabbed the plate of food he had.  **(Which was just a sandwich)** He walked back and kneeled down next to Logan.

"See if you can eat this," Patton whispered.

"No..."

"Logan, you have to eat something. At least try, we'll all be here with you."

"We will?" Roman and Remus asked. Virgil stepped on Remus' foot.

"Yes, we will," Virgil said.

"Why only mine!?" Remus asked, holding his foot.

"Because this is my love, not yours. Back off." Roman wrapped an arm around Virgil's waist and pulled him close.

Patton ignored them and waited patiently for an answer.

"...Fine." Logan said.

"Thank you," Patton said, kissed Logan's cheek, and handed him the food.

Logan looked at it and covered his face with his hands.

"I can do this..." He muttered.

Everyone started talking quietly. Patton stayed by Logan's side. Logan bit into the sandwich and instantly covered his mouth. He chewed and then swallowed.

"You can do this, Lo..." Patton smiled and rubbed Logan's back. Logan nodded.

Remy, Emile, and Honesty joined them to talk to everybody. Well, Honesty was only talking to Deceit. Remy and Emile were talking to Virgil, who was sitting on Roman's lap, and Roman was hitting Remus with his arm and, of course, he was doing it back at him. Virgil has had enough.

"Okay, can you two quit it!?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, Virgil..." They said.

"Thank you."

~~~~~

Logan had finished his sandwich and Patton grabbed his plate and put it in the kitchen.

Patton sat next to Logan.

"We should go..." Virgil said and everyone instantly sunk down.

"Uh... I guess I'll be upstairs." Thomas said and walked upstairs.

"Huh, wonder what their deal is," Patton said. Logan nodded.

There was silence.

"Logan, I need to tell you something..." Patton whispered.

"Me too," Logan said.

"Say it at the same time?"

Logan nodded. "I suppose."

"Great! 3, 2, 1..."

"I love you."  
"I love you."

Both of their eyes widened.

"Oh, well..." Patton muttered. "We seem to love each other, but what do we do now?"

"Patton, will you be my boyfriend?" Logan asked suddenly.

"I- yes." Patton smiled and hugged him. Logan returned the hug.

"I read an article about this and it said we're supposed to kiss," Logan said.

"Is that right?" Patton pulled away.

"Yes, it also said how to know if they're the one for you and what to expect on a date and-"

Patton rolled his eyes and pulled Logan in for a kiss. Logan froze and slowly kissed back.

They pulled away and Logan didn't say anything.

"Was that... good?" Patton asked.

"...Yes, it was." Logan said. "I forgot what I was talking about."

"Good, I didn't want to hear the whole thing."

"Whole thing? Of what?"

"Nothing! Don't worry about it, Logie."

"Okay. Wait... Logie?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, it's my nickname for you. What's your nickname for me?"

"Hm... love."

"Aw... I love it." Patton hugged Logan again.

Logan returned the hug with a smile. He was actually happy for once...

And it's all because of Patton.


	41. Depression

**Warnings: Cutting, depression, depressed Patton**

Patton was walking down the hallway. After the new video, he didn't feel so good. He hung his head down low, tears threatening to fall.

"I'm supposed to be the happy one, yet... I feel lost." Patton muttered. Then he felt Thomas trying to summon him. "Oh, what is it now?"

Patton put on a fake smile like he always did and sunk down. He rose up moments after.

"Heyo, kiddos, what's up?" Patton smiled. He noticed that Deceit and Remus were also there.

"Patton," Thomas started. "How are you... feeling?"

"I'm feeling great!" Patton said. Deceit stared at him. "Now, I really need to do something, so..."

"Oh, you can go. That's fine."

"Great! See you later." Patton sunk down and rose up in his room. He frowned and looked over at the box.

 **'I wonder what it'll be like to kill him...'**  A voice whispered in Patton's head.

"But death... isn't good," Patton said.

**'He doesn't love you.'**

"Who doesn't love me?"

**'You know the answer. Your love interest. He certainly doesn't love you.'**

"That may be true, but I know he cares..."

**'Oh, really? When he calls you a dolt, you think he cares?'**

"He does..." Tears started to fall.

**'He doesn't. Just give it up and kill yourself.'**

Without knowing it, Patton was walking towards the box. He tried stopping, but it was like he was being controlled. His hands slowly opened the box. Inside was a large knife. Patton grabbed it and aimed it at his heart.

"I c-can't..." Patton cried. "You can't control me."

**'I already am.'**

~~~~~

Everyone rose up to the common room and started to do their own thing. But Deceit was thinking.

 _'He lied.'_  He thought. "Guys, Patton lied."

Everyone gasped.

"I never thought I would hear 'Patton' and 'lied' in the same sentence. Let alone next to each other." Roman said.

Then they heard a scream.

"Patton..." Logan muttered. Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran to Patton's room. Logan checked the doorknob. "It's locked."

"Move," Roman said. Logan moved out of the way and Roman kicked the door in and everybody ran inside and gasped at the sight.

Patton was lying on the floor... with a knife in his leg.

 **'No! You idiot!'**  A voice yelled.

"Get out of here, Depression!" Virgil yelled.

**'Never, I'm needed here.'**

They heard soft crying. Patton was still awake with cut marks on his arms. He was still holding onto the knife.

Logan kneeled down next to Patton. He summoned a first-aid kit.

"Okay, Patton. I need you to look at me." Logan said. Patton nodded. Logan gently grabbed Patton's hand and put it on his arm. "If anything hurts, just squeeze my arm, okay?"

Patton nodded again and Logan started to pull out the knife. Patton closed his eyes and squeezed Logan's arm tightly. He cried more once it was pulled out.

Logan put it next to him and grabbed a wet rag that he also summoned. He cleaned the wound and grabbed the disinfectant. He put a little bit on the wound. Patton squeezed Logan's arm again. He wrapped some bandages around Patton's leg.  
  


"There," Logan said once he was done. Patton let go of Logan's arm.

"Thank you, Lo..." Patton whispered. Then he looked at the ceiling. "See? He does care."

**'He may still care, but he certainly doesn't love you.'**

"What...?" Logan whispered.

"Nothing. He said nothing." Patton panicked.

**'I said 'he may still care, but he certainly doesn't love you'.'**

"What makes you say that?" Logan asked.

**'...What? Well- because- you- um..."**

"Exactly, you have nothing to say. I do care about him and I certainly do love him."

**'Grrr... I'll be back!'**

His voice faded and everyone stared at the two on the floor.

"Well, we'll just leave," Virgil said and pushed everyone out of the room and closed the door to give them some privacy.

"So..." Logan muttered. Then Patton slowly sat up. "Oh, be careful."

"I know, Lo," Patton said.

"How did this all happen?"

"Well, I'm- I have... depression." Tears started to fall down his face.

"Hey, it's alright. You can tell me later, for now, you need to rest." Logan said.

"Yeah..." He leaned on Logan and Logan picked him up bridal-style.

Logan put him on the bed. He was walking away, but Patton pulled him back.

"Wait, can you... um, lay with me?" Patton asked slowly. Logan softly smiled.

"Of course." He said and walked to the other side of the bed. He lied down and Patton instantly curled up into a ball. Logan pulled the covers over them and pulled Patton closer.

"Logan, can I tell you something?" Patton asked.

"Yes, go ahead," Logan said.

"...I love you."

"I love you too, now get some sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

"Thank you, Logie..."

"You're welcome," Logan said and kissed Patton's forehead.


	42. Anniversary

It was Logan and Patton's wedding anniversary. Logan had marked it on his calendar and had gotten up a few hours earlier than Patton.

Logan walked into the kitchen. He had to make breakfast for everyone, not just himself and his love. He sighed and got to work.

~~~~~

He put the finishing touches on the pancakes he made and he made Patton's look 'cuter' than everybody else's plates. He gently placed the food on the tray along with a glass of orange juice. He put nametags on the others plates so they wouldn't fight over the pancakes.

Logan walked down the hall, carrying the tray. He opened the door to his and Patton's room and gently closed it. He smiled when he saw Patton still sleeping adorably. He walked closer.

"Love, it's time to get up." Logan said and placed the tray on the bedside table. Patton's eyebrow twitched. Logan sighed and gently shook him. Patton stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Mm... Logie?" Patton sat up and rubbed his eyes. He put his glasses on. "What is it?"

"I made you breakfast. Happy anniversary." Logan said.

Patton smiled. "Happy anniversary, Logie."

Logan picked up the tray and put it on his lap.

"Aw... Logie, you put a smiley face on it." Patton said.

"I tried..." Logan muttered.

"And I love you for trying. I love you always." Patton made grabby hands and Logan leaned down. Patton pulled his face closer and kissed him. They parted a few seconds later.

"Now, you should eat your breakfast. I need to eat mine." Logan said and looked at his watch.

"Okay..." Patton sighed.

"I'll be back, don't worry."

"Alright, promise?" Patton held out his pinkie. Logan looked at it and then smiled.

"Promise." He connected their pinkies together.


	43. Paranoia

Patton was walking down the hallway when he felt like he was being watched. He turned and looked around. Nobody was there. He sighed.

"Just me being paranoid, I guess." He muttered to himself.

~~~~~

It's been happening all week. All week, Patton would sense there was someone watching him. But there was no one there.

He was walking down the same hallway as before. He felt it again. He turned. No one. He sighed, frustratingly.

"Are you okay, Patton?" A voice asked. Patton turned and saw Logan looking at him curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Patton said and walked off.

He got to his room and walked in. He shut the door and heard something. A faint tapping noise.

"W-who's there?" He asked and took a step towards his bed. The tapping noise grew louder. Patton sat down at the foot of his bed and covered his ears. He closed his eyes. He could still hear it. "P-please make it stop..."

He cried silently and waited for someone to save him from this nightmare. Then... he felt something touch him. He jumped and the noise stopped.

"Patton... open... eyes?" He heard. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Logan looking at him worriedly. Patton cried more and hugged Logan tightly. "Patton? Are you okay?"

"No... I'm not. Logan, I need help." He whispered.

"Help with what?" Logan asked.

"I think I might be paranoid. All week, I've been sensing someone watching me, but there's no one there. I heard a tapping noise when I came into my room and it didn't stop until you touched me. Please, Logan... help."

Logan was silent for a second. Then he hugged Patton. "I'll help you, I promise."

"...Thank you."

Logan kissed the top of Patton's head and kept hugging him until he fell asleep. He picked him up bridal-style and carried him. Logan carefully put him down on his bed. He pulled up a chair and sat down.

He wasn't going to leave Patton's side until he had woken up.


	44. Swearing

Patton was in the kitchen putting a pot on the stove that he filled with water.

"There we go." He said to himself.

He waited for a few minutes until it started to boil. He was putting a package of noodles in the pot but wasn't paying any attention to where his hand was going. He was watching as a kitten Virgil and Roman ran past the kitchen.

"What the-?" Then he touched the pot with his bare hand. "Ah, f**k!"

He heard a few gasps as he held his hand close to his chest. He looked over and saw a kitten Virgil, Roman, and Logan looking into the kitchen with wide eyes. Virgil turned back into his regular form.

"Did dad just... swear?" He asked the other two. They nodded slowly.

"Um... ow?" Patton said. The pain was hurting a lot more and he felt tears in his eyes.

Logan walked forward and took Patton's hand gently. He turned on the faucet and put Patton's hand under it.

"Just keep your hand under the water," Logan ordered. Patton nodded. Logan took a step back while Virgil and Roman walked into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that, kiddos..." Patton muttered.

"Everybody swears once in a while, right?" Roman asked.

"I definitely do," Virgil said and leaned on Roman.

"I love you guys so much..." Patton cried. "I wish I could hug all of you but my hand..."

"You want to swear, don't you?" Virgil asked. Patton nodded. "Go ahead."

"It f**king hurts!" Patton laughed. Everybody laughed and Logan kissed Patton's forehead.

~~~~~

After the swearing scenario, Patton and Logan were cuddling on the couch.

"I love you so much, Logan." Patton sighed and nuzzled into his chest.

"I love you too," Logan said and kissed his head.

"Give my f**king phone back, Prince Douche!" Virgil yelled as he and Roman were running. Roman stopped and stood there, holding the phone above his head. Virgil jumped for it, but he was too short. "Ugh, dad!"

"Give him his phone back, Roman," Patton ordered.

"Ugh, fine. But you have to kiss me for it." Roman smirked. Patton got his phone out.

"...Fine." Virgil grabbed Roman by his collar and kissed him. Roman slowly gave it to him and they kept on kissing. Patton got plenty of pictures on his phone.


	45. Pencil Pt. 2

**Remember that oneshot I did with Logan's lost pencil? Yeah, this is the continuation of it...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan opened his eyes. He searched for his glasses. They were right next to him. He clumsily put them on and blinked. He saw a pencil on the bedside table. Wait...

"A pencil?" Logan said. He sat up and looked at it again. It was his brother's lost pencil... "But who...?"

Logan ignored his own question and took the pencil. He smiled and put it in his pocket. He got up and looked at the time. 1:13 am...

"Huh... I woke up early." Logan walked out of his room. The hallway was dark, but Logan didn't care. He was starving since he didn't eat anything the night before. But then he heard something. "The tv?"

He looked into the common room and saw that the tv was on. There was a sleeping Patton on the couch covered with a blanket. He was leaning on one arm and had the remote in the other.

Logan was about to carry him to his room, but Patton's phone rang. Patton jumped and looked at his phone. He pressed 'ignore'. He still hadn't noticed Logan.

"Um, Patton?" Logan spoke up. Patton jumped, making a squeaking noise. Patton looked up at Logan.

"Oh, Logan. What are you doing up...?" Patton yawned.

"I could ask you the same question," Logan said.

"Oh, I'm just bored... I'm watching home videos. Nostalgia, really. It brings back memories..."

Logan looked at the screen. A young Patton was holding the camera, filming young Logan.

"Um... why are you filming me, exactly?" Logan asked.

"Oh, I just... find you interesting. Hehe..." Patton giggled.

"Huh..."

"Yeah..."

It was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Um, you can sit down if you want," Patton said.

"Oh." Logan walked over and sat down next to Patton.

"I... also found your pencil for you."

"You did? Um, thank you..."

"You're welcome."

Silence... then Logan looked at Patton's hand. Patton put the remote in his other hand, leaving his left hand empty. Logan looked at his own hand, then slowly moved his hand over to Patton's.

Logan put his hand on top of Patton's hand. Patton looked over at Logan. Logan looked away. Then Patton looked at their hands together.

"Is this your way of saying you like me?" Patton smiled. Logan blushed.

"Th-that's preposterous," Logan muttered.

"Aw... I like you too, Logan." Patton said and kissed Logan's cheek. Logan blushed more. Patton giggled. "You're cute..."

"Actually you're the cute one," Logan said and looked at Patton. Patton looked surprised, then he smiled.

"You're so sweet." Patton nuzzled into Logan. Logan smiled and wrapped his arms around Patton.


	46. Kiss The 'Girl'

Everyone knows that Logan and Patton are mutually pining for each other. It's obvious. Virgil and Roman had planned something for a very long time...

Logan, Patton, Virgil, and Roman were in the kitchen. Logan and Patton both reached for the salt and their hands brushed against each other. They pulled back, both blushing.

"Oh, um, you can use it first," Patton said.

"No, you go ahead..." Logan muttered.

Virgil whispered something to Roman. They both nodded. Virgil snapped his fingers and a boombox appeared under the table. Roman turned it on and 'Kiss the Girl' came on. Patton and Logan blushed harder while Roman and Virgil both grabbed their hands and stood them up. They sat down again.

Logan and Patton were confused. They wondered who the 'girl' was in this situation. So, Logan took a deep breath.

"Sorry about this..." Logan muttered and kissed Patton. Patton's eyes widened and then he slowly kissed back, closing his eyes.

Virgil and Roman watched them and high-fived each other.


	47. Secretly Dating

Patton and Logan both sighed.

"How much have we been set up together?" Patton asked.

"About 15 times, love..." Logan muttered as he opened the door to his room. Patton walked inside first.

"I can't believe it..." Patton said and got onto Logan's bed. He scooted over and patted the spot next to him. Logan sat down next to him and pulled him closer. Patton nuzzled into Logan's chest. "Mm... you smell good."

"I- thank you?"

Patton just giggled.

~~~~~

Another date. Another way to spend time with your significant other.

"Should we tell them?" Patton asked.

"No, this is actually quite fun." Logan smiled. Patton's eyes widened, but then he smiled.

"Yeah... cheers to us." Patton grabbed his glass of wine and pulled it towards Logan.

"Cheers to us, love," Logan said and also grabbed his glass. They gently clinked them together and took a sip.


	48. Lessons In Slow Dancing

_*Human AU*_

Patton was hanging out at home with his boyfriend, Logan. They were watching tv, but Patton couldn't focus at all. He was thinking about something that his family was doing.

"Patton? Are you okay?" Logan asked. He paused the movie they were watching. He looked concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine..." Patton lied.

"No, you aren't. Tell me what's wrong." Logan said.

"I just... have this thing with my family. It's sort of a family reunion and it includes me bringing a date and... you meeting the family." Patton looked down.

"And...? What's so wrong about that?"

"It includes us having to dance."

"I don't get it..."

"Slow dance, Logan. I can't slow dance." Patton looked at him.

"Oh... is that all? I can just teach you, you know." Logan shrugged.

"Really? You know how to slow dance?" Patton asked. Logan nodded. "Teach me!"

"Okay, okay, fine. Get the music for the stereo and turn it on." Logan instructed. Patton got up and ran to the shelf.

"Where is it? Where is it? Oh, here it is." He took a CD from the shelf and put it in the stereo. Logan stood up and Patton turned it on and ran back to him. The music started and Patton didn't know what to do.

Logan sighed softly and took his hands in his. He put Patton's hands on his shoulders and he put his own hands on Patton's waist. Logan pulled him closer.

"Just follow my lead," Logan said to Patton. Patton nodded and Logan started to move slowly. Patton looked at his feet and followed Logan's footsteps. "Can you try to do it looking at me?"

Patton was afraid to do that, but he slowly looked up at Logan and accidentally stepped on Logan's foot. Logan winced.

"Sorry!" Patton panicked.

"It's fine, love." Logan smiled. "Just keep looking at me and don't worry about your footing."

Patton kept looking at Logan. He felt the rhythm in his feet as he and Logan danced. He smiled.

As the song ended, Logan looked at Patton.

"I'm proud of you, love," Logan said. Patton blushed. 

"Th-thanks, Logie." Patton looked down. Logan tilted his head up.

"I love it when you blush."

"And I love it when you smile."

Logan smiled more, which made Patton's heart flutter. Logan leaned in and kissed him slowly, but passionately. Patton closed his eyes and slowly kissed back.

It was definitely going to be a family reunion to remember.

**413 words**


	49. Midnight Question

Logan and Patton were in bed. Logan was just about to go to sleep, but Patton spoke up.

"Logie? Are trees living things?" Patton asked.

"Yes, dear." Logan sighed.

"Wait, if they're living things... do they feel pain?"

"It's midnight, go to sleep." Logan turned his back to Patton.

"But do they feel pain?" Patton asked. Logan sighed again.

"I don't know, just go to sleep, love." Logan turned towards Patton and pulled him close.

"Okay..."

There was silence for a few minutes and Logan thought Patton was asleep.

"It must hurt if they feel pain," Patton said.

"Shush... go to sleep," Logan whispered and closed his eyes. "We can talk about that in the morning."

"Okay, Logie..."


	50. End Of The Book

Welp everyone, that seems to be the end of the book! For now...


End file.
